Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron002.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 2/25/97 2:49:35 PM From: RonDMoore <> No, I said that we haven't made any decision about this and that it will depend on what we want to do with the character the next time we use her. <> This is something I've been puzzling out a bit myself, but I personally would like to find a rationalization for a Mirror Jake existing because I think he could be a cool character. It's just something to think about. NO SUGGESTIONS PLEASE -- this is the kind of thing we have to work out on our own. <> Darn fine questions. I have no answers yet. <> After "Dr. Bashir I Presume" are: "A Simple Investigation" -- Odo tries to solve a complex mystery involving an unusual woman. "Business as Usual" -- Quark's cousin Gaila shows up and makes him an offer he can't refuse. "Ties of Blood and Water" -- Ghemor (the Cardassian who mistook Kira for his daughter in Second Skin) comes to the station with a difficult request for Kira. "Of Love and Profit" -- Quark returns to Feringinar to spend time with Moogie and finds out something surprising about the Grand Nagus. "Soldiers of the Empire" -- General Martok commands a Bird of Prey with Worf as First Officer and Dax as Science Officer. "Children of Time" -- The Defiant discovers a civilization in the Gamma Quadrant with surprising ties to our crew. "An Untitled Sisko/Eddington show" "An Untitled O'Brien/Garak show" <> The company that produced kyronide has gone out of business and Kirk mislaid the map to Platonious during a drunken bachelor party he hosted in his quarters. <> This comes up from time to time in our story meetings. We don't have anything on the board for Tosk or the Hunters at the moment, but you never know. <> Technically, he didn't actually deliver the baby (the Bajoran midwife did) but I think we're going to try to work in a reference to Changeling Bashir's involvement somewhere. << It was good to see some Romulan involvement in the latest DS9 episode. Can we expect more from this intriguing race in future episodes of DS9 than we have been treated to in recent seasons? >> Maybe, but nothing planned. <> This is extremely unlikely. Let me rephrase that -- EXTREMELY UNLIKELY. ----------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/25/97 8:50:53 PM From: RonDMoore Time...is on my side.... yes it is.... <> I don't think so. <> I don't think so. As far as I know, Brannon's screen name is BB4747. <> I saw one or two episodes early on, but I haven't seen it since the first season, so I really can't comment on it. <> We discussed it at one point, but decided against it and we won't be seeing the Guardian on DS9. <> I strongly doubt it -- her backstory would take waaaay too long to explain to the uninitiated. ------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/25/97 9:48:01 PM From: RonDMoore A correction: Brannon IS using BMB47 as a screen name. Sorry, but sometimes it's hard to keep up with the crafty little devil. << I remember a couple of years ago, there was an episode (the title escapes me) in which a certain Vedek (whose name also escapes me) came to the station warning of the prophecy of the 3 vipers that will return to their nest in the sky. At the end of the episode, the Vedek states that one of the prophecies of the Emissary is that he will face a fiery trial. Will we see a follow up to this? Is the coming Dominion War this trial?>> As I recall, the 3 vipers mentioned in the episode were attributed to the 3 Cardassian women that came aboard the station (returning to their "nest" as it were). The fiery trial, I believe was a reference to the fiery passage through the wormhole that Sisko took at the climax. << I have heard of the possibility of a partnership with Imax, to produce a film made solely for use in Imax theaters, if this is so, is it likely you will end up writing or co-writing it?>> I'm not involved in this project and I'm not sure if they've named a writer or not. <> The Horta would be pretty costly to do right -- the old look wouldn't really fly today, we'd probably have to do something with computer animation in order to buy it. The Tribbles may crop up, but we haven't done it so far. <<"Second Skin" is one of my favorite episodes and I am glad there will be a sequel type episode. Who's writing it?>> Robert Wolfe is writing this one based on a story by Edmund Newton & Robbin L. Slocum. Moore, Ronald D.